


A Statue No Longer

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Actual Story, F/M, Illuminati Dorito, Nonhuman Main Character, Possible spoilers in tags, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Toast, dreamscape, grumpy dipper, human bill x reader, i'm not too good at fluff, telepathic main character, will cipher is bill's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I posted this on my Quotev. Once again, updates far apart, after I post the ones I've finished already.I tend to forget to write these, so I'm really sorry if there's long breaks!Titles will be in code. Feel free to translate it if you want.Hey, I'm really sorry if you liked this story, but it's cancelled. I didn't have much planned for it anyway, but I just feel nothing for it anymore. Again, I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter One: Sohdvdqw Bhw Pbvwhulrxv

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended for a female reader, but guys can read too if they want.
> 
> This first chapter is particularly short, the rest have a decent length.

You have just learned that you're moving with your family to a small town in Oregon called "Gravity Falls". You've never heard of it, so you decide to look it up on the internet.

You don't find much, but in what you do find, there are two commonly recurring words:  _Bill Cipher._  A name. A pleasant ring to it. Yet somehow mysterious. You wonder if whoever the name belongs to is still around. You'd like to meet him.

 

 

As you leave the room, something unusual happens, fully unnoticed by you. In one certain spot, the air shimmers yellow in a semi-transparent triangle shape. In the center, a white, shimmering blob of an eye.

"Interesting..." It, or should I say he, begins to speak. "A new potential deal partner, and a powerful one at that, although she's not aware right now. Oh yes, (Y/N) (L/N), Angel, you'll be seeing me quite soon." He then dissipates with his chilling laugh still ringing in the empty room.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 166


	2. Chapter Two: Iruhvwv dqg Lqwuljxh

It has been a few weeks since you moved to Oregon, but heck, does it get hot in summer. You've taken to hanging around the Mystery Shack, for lack of anything else to do. Also, the name "Bill Cipher" is apparently taboo, because someone drops and breaks something every time you say it.

Dipper Pines seems to be hiding something. He acts sketchy, and always has his weird journal with him. One time you asked if you could read it, and he slammed the book closed and moved to the other side of the room to read it.

Now that you're thinking about weird things, Gravity Falls has a bunch of these weird Illuminati-type triangles everywhere. Especially in the Mystery Shack, as a matter of fact.

One day, the forest sounds particularly appealing. You wander out of the Shack, following your odd feeling.

 

You've come across two streams and a bunch of what you've learned are gnomes when you stumble upon a small clearing between trees. In the center is a stone statue of a strange triangle being with a singular eye, a top hat, and a cane. You realize that you're getting a similar feeling from the statue that you got from the name, and you assume this is Bill Cipher, or what's left of him, at least.

You find yourself fascinated by the statue. You shift around to look at it from a different angle.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

You jump as a voice comes from behind you.

Turning around, there's the owner of the voice. It's a tall man with golden blond hair and oddly colored but mesmerizing gold eyes. Well, he wears a triangular eyepatch over one, but you assume they're both the same color. He wears a golden-tan suit and overcoat. On his hands are a pair of elegant gloves. On his head is a black top hat, and in his hand is a cane of much the same color. He, too, wears a bow tie.

You freeze. Wait a minute... Slowly, you look back at the statue, which, being stone, doesn't have color, but if it did, you bet it would be yellow, and the top hat, cane, and bow tie would be black. You turn back to the man, intrigued, confused, and wary, all at the same time.

"Hello, doll~" he says. "Name's Bill Cipher, and I'd like to make a deal with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 400


	3. Chapter Three: Ghdov, Glvfryhulhv, dqg Ghflvlrqv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These really look longer on paper.

"Wh-what?" you stammer.  _But- there's a statue of this guy as a triangle; how is he a human?_

"Magic, Angel," Bill says, as your eyes widen. "And yes, I can read your thoughts. Now, about that deal..."

 

**\--Bill's POV--**

"Whaddya want to get for my part of the deal? A horse? A dragon? I can get you anything, you know." _Well, apart from the dragon or, for some reason, chocolate-covered fruit._  

"Chocolate-covered... fruit?" I heard (Y/N) murmur. I stopped, frowning a little. "Did you just... you just read my mind." My expression changed to that of pleasant surprise, before stopping on a smirk.  _Maybe there_ is _a reason I nicknamed her 'Angel'._

She stops for moment. "What do you mean, there's a reason you nicknamed me Angel?" No, there's no doubt about it.

"Listen, doll, if you promise to join my side, I'll teach you how to use your powers," I say, strongly hoping I won't regret this.

"And what are my powers?" The girl seems curious.

"You are literally an angel," I say.

"How come I couldn't read minds before?"

"Your powers kicked in when you met a demon," I answer. The (h/c)-haired girl looks confused, so I clarify. "Me, Angel. I'm a dream demon. Also, the mind reading only works on demons."

"If you're a demon, how would you know about the powers of an angel?" She has a point.

"I used to have a friend who was an angel." That's a lie. I actually captured one and tortured it a while back to make it tell me about its powers. Suddenly I feel a twinge. An emotion? Guilt? Is that what it's called? Ugh, stupid human body, making me _feel_  things. As a triangle, the only thing I really felt was anger.

"Okay, I guess," Angel says cautiously, bringing me out of my thoughts. I quickly extend my hand, covered in blue fire, and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"The fire won't do anything to you. It's just to confirm the deal." I roll my eyes. _She reacted just like a human would._  "Now shake already."

 

**\--Your POV--**

You reach out to take his hand, and, against your will, your face heats up and your cheeks flush a little. _No._  You have to remind yourself that he's not a human. _He's usually a triangle dream demon. You're not allowed to find him attractive; you're just a hu- wait, no, you're not. You're an angel, which would make it worse._

 

**\--Bill's POV--**

In the split second (Y/N) is illuminated by the blue fire, I am forced to admit that she looks truly angelic (which, coming from me, is usually an insult).  _This stupid body; the sooner Angel gains full control over her powers, the sooner I can have my true form back-- Wait a minute; did Angel think that this body is attractive?.... It's not completely useless after all._  

"Wait, what did you mean, join your side?" she asks suddenly, realizing her mistake as she rethinks the wording of our earlier deal.

"Angel, it's time for your half of the deal."

I place a gloved hand on her shoulder, snapping the forefinger and thumb of the other. And we're gone.

 

**\--Narrator's POV--**

But somebody is watching; somebody knows what just took place. That someone wears a brightly-colored sweater, knows (Y/N) better than most, and begins to run off towards the Mystery Shack.


	4. Chapter Four: Uxohv dqg Duudqjhphqwv

**\--Your POV--**

In the blink of an eye, you and Bill materialize somewhere else. His hand is still on your shoulder, so you brush it off you. You appear to be in the lobby or entryway of some kind of mansion. At the far end is a magnificent spiral staircase, and above your head is a beautiful glass chandelier, shimmering with brilliant rainbows of light.

"Where are we now?" you ask.

"The Mindscape," replies the blond demon. "More specifically, my house."

You blink in surprise. " _Your_ house? You live  _here?_ "

"Well, yes. Dream demons are reasonably high in demon hierarchy, plus the Mindscape is the realm of the dream demons."

"Neat," you say. "Do  _I_  get to live here too?" you add, realizing the implied.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose," Bill answers, seemingly uninterested.

"So, where's my room?" you ask, composed on the outside, inwardly squealing at the luxurious living quarters.

 

**\--Bill's POV--**

An evil grin spreads across my face as I thunk of squashing this girl's inner delight.

"You don't get one," I say. "It's either on the floor somewhere or on the couch in my room."

"Fine, then, I'll sleep in the-- Wait, you do have a library, right?" She blinks, unsure. I nod politely, amused. "Then tonight, I will sleep in the library!"

**(If you don't like books, you like them now! XD)**

 

**\--Later that night, narrator's POV--**

Bill silently creeps into the library. He stops next to one particularly book-laden table. (Y/N) sits in one of the chairs, slumped over, head resting on an open book. Bill stands there for a moment, enjoying the rare moment of tranquility, a hint of a gentle smile upon his lips.

When he does decide to move again, Bill conjures a blanket out of nowhere and tucks it in around (Y/N)'s shoulders. Bill sneaks his way over to the door, then turns to look back at her for a moment. "Goodnight, Angel."

Then, with hardly a sound, he's gone.


End file.
